


I Just Wanna Be Yours

by eringilbert



Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Unrequited Love, check notes, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eringilbert/pseuds/eringilbert
Summary: Whoever- whatever- was doing this was a kind of sadistic that Lenny had never seen before. It manipulated her, used her, tortured her in between snack breaks. It's killed people as her. Release from its control was something she wanted more than death (which she was, somehow, spared of). One of the many problems though was that she could never, ever escape.However, there was one thing that made Lenny very slightly look forward to her turns as her captor's mask.The chance to see her.





	I Just Wanna Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have anyone beta the whole thing and it's almost 2:00 am but I couldn't get this out of my head. Also, this is based very very loosely on the season two script excerpt. I've always thought that Lenny was a victim rather than a villain, and that definitely secured my theory (thanks Entertainment Weekly!)
> 
> Of course, I don't own anything

Spending the rest of her days in mental institutions weren't exactly the most positive outcome of Lenny Busker's life. However, that scenario would be much better than the one she was in right now. She would gladly go back to her life of popping pills and falling asleep on the lemon scented floor than spend another minute in this...thing.

She couldn't think. She couldn't escape. She couldn't do anything but give in to this false illusion. Whoever- whatever- was doing this was a kind of sadistic that Lenny had never seen before. The captor made her mother look loving and caring. It manipulated her, used her, tortured her in between snack breaks. It's killed people as her, using her energy to replicate itself as the latina. Release from his control was something she wanted more than death (which she was, somehow, spared of). One of the many problems though was that she could never, ever escape.

However, there was one thing that made Lenny very slightly look forward to her turns as her captor's mask. 

The chance to see her.

She often wondered why she was so in love with the woman who technically killed her. But at least it wasn't intentional, right? That's what Lenny kept telling herself. It wasn't intentional, because it wasn't! Yeah.

Lenny couldn't stand this place any longer.

All she wanted was to get out, to see her and actually talk to her. Although she might not be able to exactly touch her, she knew of a way that she could. Some white room! She had seen it whenever The Babadook, as she not-so-affectionately called her captor, would try to spoil David's time with her. Lenny wasn't quite able to figure out how to go there by herself. Hell, she couldn't figure out how to escape this hellhole either. But she knew she could. She went through a lot of shit in her life: her dad being imprisoned, facing homelessness after coming out as a lesbian to her mom, addiction of all kinds. If she was somehow able to at least stumble through everything shitty in her life, she could figure this out.

So Lenny laid by the pool, as she often finds herself doing a lot now. She stared out into the pristine water. Artificial sunlight beamed across, making the pool sparkle like Tiffany diamonds. Lenny chuckled to herself.

"Remember when you used to drag Mama all the way to the store just to look at rings, even though we would get kicked out for being too loud?" she said to herself, grabbing a Marlboro and setting it ablaze. She nodded, thinking about those simpler days. In those times, all that worried her was wondering what girl from school she would marry. It was a whole other ball of wax now.

Then, her mind wandered to her. Bouncy blonde hair, soft lips, the most radiant eyes. Lenny had fallen in love with her the first time she laid eyes on her, but she was horrible at anything remotely romantic. She always said the first things that come to her mind, but the one thing she managed to keep a filter on was romantic feelings.

Those were for the nighttime.

On the times she was able to fall asleep, she would always dream of her and that white room. Lenny imagined that her body was like a church, begging for somebody to worship it. Oftentimes, their arms and legs would intertwine with each other as they tasted each other's lips. Apricot chapstick. Suddenly, Lenny found a new favorite fruit. The dreams were passionate and ferocious, but at the same time delicate and precious; after their love making, the blonde would let the brunette lay on her soft, cushiony chest. Her fingers would slowly glide over and under Lenny's short hair, trying to savor the moment. 

However, the dream would always cut off at the same time; those three words Lenny wanted to hear so desperately.

"I love you."

Whenever these dreams would occur, she would lay wherever she was and just stare upwards. She knew that David loved her, and she didn't even know whether or not she was interested in girls. However, that only made the latina fall deeper in love with her. She always fell for the things she could never have. It was her own form of torture.

Sydney Barrett will probably never know that Lenny Busker feels this way about her, but as long as the latter can dream, she will.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: pocperson  
> tumblr: silverblond


End file.
